


tell me all the ways to stay away

by helenecixous



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Tumblr Prompt, frank's a little shit and bonnie is brave, idk how to tag this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenecixous/pseuds/helenecixous
Summary: Annalise is testing her, she’s reaching behind herself and she’s unzipping her dress, letting it fall, stepping out of it, and she’s slowly drying her arms, daring Bonnie to look, daring Bonnie to admire, to want, to take. And Bonnieaches.





	tell me all the ways to stay away

Being in love with Annalise Keating is like a full time job. Which is hard, when you actually have a full time job, and you happen to be in love with Annalise Keating. Thus is Bonnie’s predicament; she doesn’t have  _ time  _ to be red faced and spluttering with a heart that’s trying to crawl up her throat every time Annalise so much as looks at her, and it takes months of seeing Annalise with Sam, seeing Annalise with Nate, with Eve, with anyone who’s not Bonnie, for her to teach herself to keep it in her goddamn pants.

Not that it helps much - all Annalise has to do is wear  _ those  _ heels or  _ that  _ dress or smile in that  _ particular  _ way and Bonnie’s so far fucked again. The butterflies that seem to have taken up permanent residence in her abdomen must be training for the fucking olympics with the way they attack her. But she’s professional, and Annalise is her boss, so like it or not (and she doesn’t), she learns how to control it - control it like she’s some kid superhero with uncontrollable strength. It’s the most ridiculous thing she’s ever had to deal with.

So she learns to take what Annalise gives; the cases, the smirks, the glares, the whole lot. She becomes whatever Annalise wants and needs her to be, and sometimes she fancies that she's not imagining Annalise watching her when she thinks Bonnie's distracted, the long gazes and small smiles and the occasional blush. Sometimes she lets herself think, for a minute or two, that Annalise  _ might  _ just have been flirting when she offered Bonnie a glass of vodka. And after a particularly vivacious night of drinking with Frank, she decides to put it to the test. 

“I'd do it,” Frank slurs, leaning forward and wobbling slightly. “Y’got nothin’ to lose, y’know? I’ll bet you, I’ll bet you, mm, ten dollars that she wants to sleep with you.” He drains his glass, mutters into the bottom of it something that sounds like, “hell, it ain't like she's a nun.”

And there's something about that that's just so layered, something that gives her a small thrill - to be desirable, and  _ wanted  _ by Annalise Keating, to prove that she is, that Annalise  _ does.  _ And, like Frank pointed it out: she doesn't have anything to lose at all.

She puts her empty glass down on the bar with conviction, and smiles. “Alright,” she says, “I'll give it a go.”

 

Annalise isn’t stupid. She’s not got to where she is by being unobservant. She’s got there by being ruthless, yes, by breaking the law, sure, by sleeping with the right people, by intimidating the wrong people. She’s got enemies, she’s clever, she’s stone cold, she’s a user. She slept her way to the top, fought her way there, took down everyone in her path, lied, got her hands dirty. She’s  _ not  _ fucking unobservant. So she sees, notices, the way Bonnie’s dresses get tighter, watches the lipstick get brighter, the small smiles that linger, she takes note of the sudden and very, very urgent  _ emergencies  _ that call for Bonnie’s presence in her office. And it’s all unsurprising, somehow, that Bonnie’s fallen for her. It’s textbook, really. Bonnie Winterbottom likes security, she likes feeling safe, feeling wanted. What Annalise hadn’t seen coming, though, was Bonnie’s  _ confidence.  _ The way she’s gone on the charm offensive, like she knows what she wants - and what she wants is Annalise - and by god she’s going to get it, she’s going to win.

The thought sends a little shiver down Annalise’s spine, and she wonders how long it will last. She wonders what Bonnie will do, what lengths she’ll go to, and even though it shouldn’t (Jesus Christ it shouldn’t), the uncertainty, the surprise, it makes Annalise stand straighter, makes her more aware of herself, makes her want Bonnie to keep wanting her.

She vows to make the first move. She wants to be wanted, yes, but  _ she  _ wants. And she wants to make Bonnie as flustered as she’s getting, wants to make sure that Bonnie knows that this is  _ her  _ game,  _ her  _ rules, and being one step behind isn’t a position she’s prepared to stay in. She’s got to where she is by playing dirty, and she’ll make sure that her winning streak isn’t about to be broken by Bonnie Winterbottom.

 

“Bonnie?” Annalise calls. It’s evening, the shadows in her office are elongated and distorted and she’s so focused on her laptop, on the case files strewn out in front of her, that she hardly notices Bonnie come in. They’ve been playing this game for just shy of a month now, both of them toeing the line, eyeing each other from their respective sides, prowling in circles like she-wolves waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce.

She looks up, and Bonnie’s standing in front of her. For just a second she’s distracted from the case by Bonnie’s lips, the way they curl into a shadow of a smirk before Bonnie sits down, crosses her legs and leans forward. “Yes?”

For a second more she imagines how Bonnie would look against her sheets, her fingers tightening in Annalise’s hair, how she would arch her back and gasp, what it would be like to look in the mirror and see that bright red lipstick smudged against her throat, how Bonnie would moan, how Bonnie would  _ taste. _

“Annalise,” Bonnie says. Her voice is far away. She sounds amused.

 

“She’s doing this on purpose.”

“Of course she is.” Frank watches Bonnie, a small smile on his face as she shakes her head. “This is Annalise’s game, Bon. She’s good. What, did you think she only has power when she’s in the courtroom?”

Bonnie scowls. They’re in the kitchen, talking in low voices, a pot of fresh coffee between them. “She’s-”

“I don’t get the problem.” He pours himself a mug of coffee and sips it, looking far too amused for his own good. “If she wants you, which she fuckin’ does, just go for it. That’s what you wanted, no?”

“It’s not like that. It’s different now, she looks at me like she’s challenging me, like she wants me to break first. And I  _ know  _ she wants it, but I’m-”

“Too stubborn. And she’s too stubborn. God, I should’ve seen this comin’.  _ You  _ should’ve seen this comin’.”

Bonnie groans, is about to say something, although she’s not sure what. Something about how she’s never felt like this, never been chased while she’s been chasing, never been dared to simultaneously wait,  _ and  _ make the first move. Something about how even when she’d made the bet with him, drunk on whiskey and confidence, she’d never expected it to actually work. She’d not expected Annalise to rise to the bait, not expected Annalise to play along, not expected Annalise to actually reciprocate. Something about how she feels like she’s drowning, high on the adrenaline that surges through her, drunk on the power she feels when Annalise exhales shakily when Bonnie walks away. Something about how she’d not really believed that her confidence wouldn’t wane, about how she’d not considered that somebody like Annalise could actually get flustered around her.

But before she can make sense of her thoughts, she hears it. The front door slam, the sound of heels against the wooden floor, the self assured stride that makes a heat curl low in Bonnie’s abdomen, between her legs. And then Annalise is walking into the kitchen, throwing her bag and keys down on the counter, and Bonnie sees in the low light that there are raindrops in Annalise’s hair, dripping slowly onto her collarbones, sliding south and dampening the neck of her dress.

Annalise gets herself a glass of water, completely ignores the two of them until she’s taken a long pull from the glass and swallowed, looking contemplative and like she’s about to drop a bombshell.

First, she looks at Frank. “Don’t you have a witness to be tailing?” she asks, and he downs his too-hot coffee, wincing. Her message is clear:  _ leave. _

He nods, aims a smirk in Bonnie’s direction, and does as he’s told. Annalise waits until the front door closes, finishes her water, and then she stares at Bonnie for a long, long moment.

“I like you like this,” she finally says, and although her arms are crossed, her face almost unreadable, Bonnie can see a flash in her boss’s eyes. She shivers.

And then Annalise uncoils, the tension dissolves, and she heads to the stairs, presumably so she can dry off, and Bonnie knows that she’s supposed to follow.

 

“Where did my assistant go?” Annalise asks, standing in the middle of her bedroom and scrunching her hair with a towel.

Bonnie’s leaning on the door jamb, trying to seem impassive, trying to ignore the urge to fidget, to look away. Because Annalise is testing her, she’s reaching behind herself and she’s unzipping her dress, letting it fall, stepping out of it, and she’s slowly drying her arms, daring Bonnie to look, daring Bonnie to admire, to want, to take. And Bonnie  _ aches.  _

Annalise smiles, a flicker of a thing that’s there for no more than a second. Bonnie understands that this is her ace - that if she can just get through this, if she plays carefully, then she can have the upperhand. But she doesn’t want to. She doesn’t want to play at all anymore - what she  _ wants,  _ is for Annalise to put her smart mouth to better use.

“Bonnie.”

She realises she’s been staring at her, staring at the dark purple of her bra and the shine of lingering water on her skin.

“You sent him to tail a witness,” Bonnie answers, hating the way her cheeks heat up, hating the way she knows that she doesn’t have the resolve to walk away from this.

“You know what I mean.”

“I know.”

They watch each other for just a few seconds, a few seconds that feel like a lifetime as Bonnie makes her decision. She walks forward, impressed by her own stride, cups Annalise’s jaw and the pad of her thumb runs slowly over Annalise’s bottom lip. Annalise’s breath catches, and Bonnie breaks. She surges forward, presses her lips to Annalise’s so hard that Annalise’s hands go straight to her hips and hold her tighter than she’d even dared to hope she would.

And there’s a bed  _ right there.  _ Bonnie would be able to see it, if she’d only open her eyes. She’d be able to touch it, if her hands weren’t busy in Annalise’s hair. She’d be able to mumble about it, if the breath hadn’t been knocked out of her by Annalise walking her backwards and pushing her against the wall. And she’d be able to think about it if Annalise wasn’t unzipping her dress and if she wasn’t pulling it off like it was burning to the touch.

“Fuck-” she gasps, pressing herself against Annalise, holding her shoulders as she steps out of the dress and kicks it away, her head falling back against the wall as Annalise wastes no time in getting Bonnie’s bra off - when did she reach around her to unclasp it? Bonnie has no idea - and she’s fumbling with the clasp of Annalise’s, letting out a small noise of surprise when Annalise pushes one thigh between Bonnie’s and kisses her neck.

Annalise isn’t gentle, and Bonnie knew she wouldn’t be. She scrapes her teeth over Bonnie’s pulsepoint, and Bonnie cries out, is almost ashamed by the way her breath is escaping in short, hot bursts, by the way her body is responding so quickly, as though Annalise has played her a thousand times before and knows exactly what she’s doing. She’s aware of Annalise’s hands on her breasts, on her stomach, her hips, and then they’re tugging on her underwear, a silent question between them as Annalise’s tongue sooths the blooming bruises on Bonnie’s neck.

Bonnie pushes her back, her palms flat against Annalise’s shoulders, and as soon as she has enough room she pulls them down, steps out of them and then her heels, and stands before Annalise, completely bare. And Annalise is staring at her like she’s never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life.

“Annalise,” she breathes, and she’s already so wet, so ready as she trails open mouthed kisses to Annalise’s rain-dampened shoulders, working on getting Annalise’s bra opened and off, and  _ God,  _ she follows so willingly when Annalise pulls her to the bed.

“I like you like this,” Annalise whispers, and Bonnie crawls above her, whimpering softly as Annalise bends her leg and lets Bonnie ride her firmly, her hands all over her, scratching her hips and circling her nipples. She can feel the dampness between Annalise’s thighs and she reaches down, trails one finger through her folds slowly, watches with wide eyes as Annalise keens, gasps as Annalise’s nails break the skin on her hips.

She slides a finger into her, and the way Annalise raises her hips to meet her hand makes something inside her pulse. She groans, adds another finger, and Annalise is pulling her down to kiss her, moaning into Bonnie’s mouth as she lets Bonnie fuck her, whimpering and groaning like she’s been waiting  _ years  _ for this.

It takes no time at all for Annalise to come, to arch her back, dragging her nails down Bonnie's back as she pulses beneath her fingers, riding the waves of pleasure that are enough to make her thighs quake. And as soon as she's caught her breath she's pushing Bonnie onto her back and crawling down her body, leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach and over her hips, and before Bonnie can so much as take a deep breath, Annalise's mouth is on her, wet and hot and exactly where Bonnie needs it to be.

She teases her first, just tasting her, takes her time getting to know her way around, and it's only when Bonnie's fingers tighten in Annalise's hair and she begs that Annalise takes pity. She slides her fingers into Bonnie and hums, like she's thinking about it, and then her tongue finds Bonnie's clit and Bonnie's never been more thankful that the house is empty.

“Annalise,  _ fuck _ , please- please.” The ache between her legs is unbearable, deep and throbbing. “Please-”

“What do you want, Bonnie? Tell me.”

She almost sobs with frustration, lifting her hips impatiently. “I want to come, fuck,  _ please.”  _

Annalise grins, and Bonnie thinks she hates her. “I'm not stopping you.” Her fingers slow to a lazy rhythm, and she presses a sweet kiss to Bonnie's stomach.

_ “Annalise.  _ Make me come, God-” She feels like she might explode, writhing against the sheets, her body damp with sweat.

“Okay, Bonnie,” Annalise breathes, and then her hand is moving so quickly that Bonnie cries out, and Annalise's tongue is on her and she's grazing her teeth against Bonnie's clit and she's coming undone, trembling as her muscles contract and release and contract and release and she's ninety percent sure that she's actually sobbing, grinding her hips against Annalise until she's spent. When she opens her eyes again, Annalise is kneeling between her legs, crawling up to her, and when they kiss, Bonnie can taste herself.

“Oh my god,” Bonnie whispers, unable to look away from the warmth of Annalise’s smile.

“You should learn how to ask for the things you want,” Annalise murmurs, the back of her knuckles running over Bonnie’s cheek slowly, and Bonnie laughs breathlessly.

“Where’s the fun in that?” she asks, letting Annalise pull her into her arms, and moving so that she can pull the duvet over them both, resting her head on Annalise’s shoulder and closing her eyes as Annalise runs her fingers through Bonnie’s hair. And then, as sleep is just about to pull her under, she laughs tiredly. “Remind me tomorrow that I owe Frank ten dollars.”

Annalise snorts, stretches her legs out. “Remind me tomorrow that I do too.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from black out days - phantogram
> 
> requested by anon on tumblr:  
> "Currently obsessed with HTGAWM fanfics and ur bonnalise one is an absolute fave of mine. Could u write one with Bonnie noticing that Annalise probably feels the same way? Like acting flustered when Bonnies around or something like that. Make things fun for Bonnie? A little role reversal maybe. But you don't have to if u want to keep that fangirl role Bonnie has of Annalise. Also.... a little *cough* (sex) scene wouldn't hurt ;)"  
> i took a thousand liberties and this is basically pwp lmao but ,, enjoy??
> 
> if you've got any requests hit me up @ santiagoblues.tumblr.com !!


End file.
